


It's Chemistry (Deleted Scenes)

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Series: It's Chemistry [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: This will be where I put the "deleted scenes" from my Devie story, It's Chemistry.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: It's Chemistry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606843
Kudos: 5





	It's Chemistry (Deleted Scenes)

**Author's Note:**

> This deleted scene takes place between when Doug left the infirmary in chapter 8, and when he returns in chapter 10.

Doug walked as quickly as he could from the hallway outside of the infirmary to the courtyard where Fairy Godmother had said that his family was waiting to talk to him. He really hoped that this wouldn’t be a terribly long conversation, because he already didn’t like the fact that he had booted from the room when all he wanted to do was make sure the girl that he could very well be falling in love with was going to be okay. He also wasn’t very keen on the fact that now that Evie was with him, Chad was interested in her. He was never fond of Chad Charming, so he really didn’t like that Chad was now trying to get into the infirmary to see Evie when she had made it clear that a) she didn’t want to be around him and b) that she was afraid of being around Chad. So yeah, Doug hoped that this talk with his family would be a quick one so that he could get back to his Princess.

Once Doug arrived at the courtyard, it wasn’t hard to find his family. His father and uncles were all standing in a circle, each with their respective children standing behind them. _‘So this is pretty much an intervention in the guise of a family talk.’_ Doug thought to himself with a sigh as he made his way over. As he neared, his cousin Brittany, daughter of Bashful looked up and noticed him and gave him a reassuring smile. _‘Well, if Britt is smiling, this can’t be all bad.’_ Doug thought as he smiled back. Once he reached them, he gave a quick round of hugs to everyone before turning to his father.

“Fairy Godmother said that you wanted to talk to me about something?” Doug asked.

“We wanted to talk to you about your girl.” Grumpy replied.

“She has a name Uncle Grumpy.” Doug pointed out.

“We know that Doug, Uncle Grumpy is just trying to get straight to the point so that you can get back to her. He wasn’t trying to be rude, right Uncle Grumpy?” Brittany asked giving her uncle a pointed look.

“Of course I wasn’t trying to be rude. Her name’s Evie, right? Daughter of the Evil Queen?” Grumpy asked.

“Yeah, that’s her name.” Doug said with a nod.

“What all do you know about her?” Doc asked.

“Not much yet Uncle Doc, we’re still getting to know each other. We’ve only been on one date.” Doug admitted.

“But you love her?” Bashful asked.

“I might be falling in love with her, yes.” Doug replied.

“Man, how cool is it that the next gen can fall in love with the previous gen are sworn enemies?” Doug’s Cousin David, son of Doc, asked.

“Okay, technically, the sworn enemies of each other are Queen Grimhilde and Snow White; our family has just been allied with Snow and Ferdinand.” Doug said.

“Same difference Doug.” David replied.

“Oxymoron David.” Doug retorted.

“Whatever.” David muttered.

“Listen to me Doug, she isn’t the one that is our enemy; our enemy is different than your enemy.” Happy said as he clapped Doug on the shoulder.

“Thanks Uncle Happy.” Doug said with a smile.

“Now Son, I know that I said that Evie is welcome to come to the next family dinner that we have with Snow and Ferdinand, and I stand by that, but offer this to her before she comes.” Dopey said as he handed Doug a small silken pouch.

“What is it?” Doug asked.

“Open it and find out.” Brittany said with a small smile.

As Doug slowly opened the pouch with trembling fingers, he was well aware of just how many of his family members were watching him do this. He trusted his family, so he had no reason to be nervous about what his father had just handed him. With a deep breath, Doug finally got the ties unknotted and opened the pouch before turning it over and dropping the contents into the palm of his hand. When Doug saw the plain band with a small heart shaped diamond on it, he looked up at his family and gave them a confused look.

“I appreciate the gesture you guys, but again, Evie and I have only been on one date, it’s way too soon for me to be giving her an engagement ring.” Doug said and looked even more confused when another one of his cousins, Samantha, daughter of Sleepy, laughed. “What is so funny Sam?” Doug asked.

“It’s not an engagement ring stupid. It’s a promise ring. And it matches the ones that Britt, myself and Gracie all have.” Samantha commented.

“Really?” Doug asked as he walked over to his cousins and looked at the necklaces that each of them were wearing.

“There are 3 more rings like it that will go to whomever David, Hayden and Sander bring into the family.” Sneezy said.

“What about Dougy’s ring?” Gracie, the daughter of Grumpy, asked as she looked at her father who was glaring at the shortness of her cheerleading outfit.

“Gracie, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?” Doug asked as he tried to keep his annoyance in check.

“Ask again and again the way that you keep doing Doug, and it’ll never stop. You’ve only ever asked me once, and that was when we were kids. You haven’t asked me since, so it’s going to keep happening until you ask me again.” Gracie replied.

“Whatever. But what does she mean by my ring?” Doug asked looking at his father after he put Evie’s promise ring back into the pouch.

“Each promise ring for the girls comes with one for the boys. This is yours. Only put it on after Evie accepts hers.” Dopey explained.

“Will do. Is that all? I need to get back to Evie.” Doug said.

“It is Son. Tell her that we can’t wait to meet her.” Dopey said with a smile as Doug gave him a quick hug before hurrying back towards the main building with a wave to the rest of his family.


End file.
